tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Honey Kimura
Honey Kimura '(黄村ハニー ''Kimura Hanī) is the main protagonist of La Perfect Mew Mew and is the leader of said Mew Mews. She is infused with the DNA of the Rusty Patched Bumblebee. Her alter ego is '''Mew Honey. Her powers mainly revolve around light. Appearance Honey Honey has fair skin and shoulder-length black hair which is somewhere between neat and unkempt. She has bright light brown eyes. She wears the normal grey and black sailor fuku. Although her white socks simply reach slightly below her knees and her loafers are black. She has been known to wear a pair of glasses, but they are simply for decoration and no actual use whatsoever. Mew Honey As Mew Honey, she gains a pair of bee wings and antennae. Her hair turns golden blonde and becomes more voluminous, while her eyes turn golden yellow. She wears a bright yellow outfit which ends in a pair of puffy shorts. Both her choker and garter are bright yellow and have white trim. She wears a pair of yellow wrist-length gloves which although have black trim and matching boots, which reach slightly below her knees. Around her waist is a black sash with a large bow of the same color sewn to the back. Personality Honey is a warm and caring girl who has been known to apologize over the smallest and most inconvenient things. Honey works hard and always does well in both academics and physical education. Honey has been nicknamed "Queen Bee" by her friends, much to her mild dislike as she says she is simply average. Etymology Kimura (黄村) - Translates to "Yellow Village", relating to her theme color being yellow. Honey (ハニー) - An instant reference to her alter ego as Mew Honey. A sweet, sticky yellow substance created by bees, which she happens to be fused with. It is made by bees in large quantities, usually kept in honeycombs, found in their hives. It is also used as a topping on breakfast foods in western areas. Mew Honey "Mew Honey Metamorphose!" "ミーハニーメタモルフォーゼ！" "Mihanimetamorfuze!" Transformation Honey's transformation begins with Honey herself holding her Mew Pendant in front of her and she kisses it before calling "Mew Mew Honey, Metamorphose!". Her DNA then merges with that of a Rusty Patched Bumblebee and the background turns yellow. Yellow energy begins to spiral around her body before forming her outfit followed by her gloves and boots by additional energy spirals. Her wings and tail finally emerge followed by the black sash and bow. Mew Honey then strikes a finishing pose. Attacks * 'Ribbon Honey Swirl '(リボンハニースワール) - Her main attack used with her Sweet Honey Recorder. Trivia * Unlike Mew Strawberry and Mew Berry, her garter is located on her right thigh. This being a vice versa play, as the three of them are leaders and have their garter located on the mirrored thigh of their teammates. Category:Mew Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Females Category:La Perfect Mew Mew Category:Heroes Category:CureMew~SWEET Category:Mews with Bee Genes Category:Weapon Users: Flute